That's what best friends do, right?
by BlackJewelTiger
Summary: "Still best friends?" "Since second grade, right?" After hearing about Isaac and Sable's break up, Stiles desides to do some cheering up. That's what best friends do, right? Honestly, Stiles hadn't planned for anything odd to happen. Another One-shot about my OC, Sable. Read and Review please!


**A/N: Okay, here is another One-shot (wow ,I really like writing one-shots X] ) It's about Sable! Remember her? Nah, me either (jk) This fic is for my friend Tori, who would not shut up about my first Sable one-shot. So, Happy Unbirthday Tori! I hope you enjoy it. Oh also check out my other Sable one-shot "Forever and Always" it might make some things make a bit more sense. And While you're at it, read my LOTR one-shot! Lol X) Enjoy**

* * *

Now that day, Stiles hadn't planned for anything odd to happen. He was just heading over to Sable's house. After Derek had found out she and Isaac had been seeing each other, he was…less than thrilled. Let's just say he made a late night visit to her that went along the lines of "Stay away from Isaac, or else. You're nothing but a distraction to him." Harsh, right? That's exactly why Stiles was coming over. And he had the perfect "cheer up" ingredients for her: _Walking Dead_ season one, _Doctor Who_ season six, Nutella, Microwave Popcorn (plus Siriacha sauce, because she's weird like that), and a Sock Monkey, all Sable's favorite things. He took a left, arriving on her street, drumming his fingers on his steering wheel, he looked for her house. For being friends with this girl since he was eight, you would think he wouldn't have trouble locating her house. He just liked to think her house was secretly a ninja and would _poof_ to different parts of her neighborhood. Luckily he found it much easier this time. He pulled into her driveway

"_Ok operation: 'Cheer up Sable' officially in action" _he thought to himself. Stiles turned off his jeep and pulled his keys out of the ignition, grabbing his bag of "Cheer up Sable" supplies, he began walking to her door. While walking past the window to her room, he heard the familiar blasts of _Green Day_; he rolled his eyes, _typical Sable_. When Stiles reached her door, he rang her door bell twice…no answer. Then he pounded his fist on the door a couple times…still no answer.

"Jesus, how loud is that music, Sable?" he said to himself. He turned his attention to the wooden carved owl she had on the patio. He knew they kept a spare key under it. He lifted up the wooden statue, and retrieved the key. Only him being Stiles, he dropped it. Letting out a groan of frustration he picked the owl back up and placed it back in its proper position. He shoved the key in its hole, unlocked the door (after several attempts) , and let himself in.

"Sable?" Stiles called as he shut the door. The sounds of _Green Day_ still blasting throughout the house. "Sable, it's your favorite person in the whole wide world!" He set the key down on the coffee table as he entered the living room. "Okay I lied, its Stiles. But I brought your favorite _things_" The music stopped playing and he heard some movement up stairs. As he heard someone start coming down the steps, he started laying out the things in his bag on the coffee table. "Okay, so what do you wanna watch first? I brought popcorn by the way, you wanna…" midway through his sentence he turned around to face her, causing him to abruptly stop speaking. It wasn't what she was wearing, she was dressed in her usual style: jeans, grey tank top, her favorite red high tops, and her red zip up hoodie. No, it was her hair. Her normal auburn hair, that reached just past her…chest…area, now reached two or three inches past her shoulders. But that wasn't the biggest change, it was now black…_jet _black.

"What?" she asked, giving him a pointed look. "Your...your hair! It's all…" Stiles made some weird gesture around his head. "Yeah, it's called a haircut." Sable said with a light smirk. "But…but it's like.." Stiles tried to say more, but kept stuttering. "I also dyed it" Sable walked past him to the coffee table. She grabbed the popcorn and the bottle of Siriacha "Cheer up Sable supplies?" she asked him. Stiles could only nod, still gawking at her hair. "I'll go make the popcorn. Put whatever in" she said, gesturing to the T.V. As soon as she left the room, Stiles pulled out his phone, texting Scott.

**OMG, Sable just changed her hair!**

He grabbed the dvd of _Walking Dead_ and popped it into the dvd player. He clicked the T.V on and plopped on the couch, waiting for Sable. Soon his phone beeped, letting him know Scott replied.

**So?**

Stiles gave his phone a look, as if Scott could see it, and quickly texted back

**It's like…shorter…and black O_o**

Scott texted him back shortly after

**Oh… O.o**

"Hey Stiles, you want a Dr. Pepper?" Sable called from the kitchen. Stiles jumped at the sound of her voice, like a child caught doing something wrong. "Uh…yeah" he stuttered. Sable returned to the room shortly after, juggling two bowls of popcorn and two cans of soda. She handed the bowl of popcorn without Siriacha and a can of Dr. Pepper to Stiles. She sat down next to him and opened her soda. While taking a sip she took a quick glance at him, he was staring at her…at her _hair_. He had been ever since she walked back into the room.

"For Christ's sake Stiles, its _hair_" she snapped jokingly at him. "I know…but why did you…ya know, change it?" He asked. Sable stiffened, she set he soda down and sighed. "I just…I needed something different." She looked over at him "Like, I just wanted something new. Something that was still me, but, a new me. Ya know?" Stiles nodded. He did have to admit, the new hair did suit her very well. It made her look a bit older, and made the green in her hazel eyes stand out more. It made her eyes over all seem, brighter. "I don't know, maybe I should just change it back. People do crazy things when they're alone." she said with a sigh. "What? No!" Stiles said a little too quickly "I mean, you should keep it. I for one, really like it." Sable chuckled lightly, then glanced at her phone. She let out another sigh and set it down on the coffee table next to her soda. He knew what she was hoping for, Isaac. The guy probably hasn't even tried to contact her since Derek's visit. What a dick.

"You know, you're not alone. You've always got your aunt, you got Scott, and hell you've even got your dog." Stiles said, and he grabbed her hand. "And you've got me. Good ol' Stiles." Sable looked up at him, her eyes meeting his big brown ones. "Thanks, Stiles. For everything." She said. He studied her for a minute, taking her all in. The way her hair now fell just above her eyes. Her eyes. Even though her hair now made them stand out now, they seemed rather dull. Lacking their usual shine they always had. The whites of her eyes seemed to have a red tint to them, as did the tip of her nose. And her makeup was slightly smudged. She had been crying. Stiles lifted his hand that wasn't holding hers, and wiped away some of the smudged makeup. Sable grabbed his hand, almost as if he was going to disappear. Stiles let out a sigh, and cupped her cheek softly, as if she was some porcelain doll that would break under the lightest touch. The two found themselves leaning into each other. Sable let her eyelids drop as soon as Stiles' lips touched her own. Her hands flew to his short hair, while his one hand stayed cupping her cheek. His other hand found itself on her waist, holding her close to him. Sable slipped her tongue into his mouth and began exploring, almost tentatively. Stiles allowed his tongue to play with her's, letting her know is was ok.

But that's when he remembered, this wasn't ok. Sable had just broken up with Isaac. Actually, more like _torn away_ from Isaac. And the boy wasn't even talking to her. And right now, no matter how much he was enjoying it, this was wrong. He was taking advantaged of her. And he couldn't do this to her. To Sable, the one who was always there for him. With a frustrated groan, Stiles pulled away. "We shouldn't be doing this" he said, not meeting her gaze. Sable nodded and readjusted herself on the couch. Having been pushed against the arm during their make out session.

"Yeah you're…you're right" She said. Sable glanced at Stiles, who was starting at his shoes, pretending they were the most fascinating thing in the world. "Still best friends?" she asked tentatively, picking up the sock monkey off the coffee table. She had always loved them. A small grin appeared on Stiles' face "Yeah" he said "Since second grade, right?" Sable smiled " I thought it wasn't until third grade we became best friends, because I made you eat dirt in second grade." Stiles gave her a fake look of insult "Dirt is gross!" Sable rolled her eyes "It was truth or dare!" the two looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Once the two collected themselves, Sable grabbed the remote and pressed play. "Now let's watch Daryl kick major zombie ass" she said and grabbed her popcorn. Stiles nodded in agreement. Though he still couldn't get what happened earlier out of his head.

For as long as he could remember, Stiles had a crush on Lydia Martin, not Sable. He never thought Sable was ugly, puberty had been kind to her. She certainly was an attractive girl, though she, unlike Lydia, didn't particularly pay much attention to that. And her new hairstyle, was definitely an improvement. Was the kiss just a sort of "in the moment" kind of thing? What about Isaac? Could Stiles really like her? If he did, did she feel the same way?

Little did he know, Sable was thinking the same thing. Could she have feelings for Stiles? Or was she just damaged and he was feeling sorry?

Stiles looked over at the girl sitting next to him, munching on hot sauce covered popcorn with one hand, and holding a sock monkey in the other. He smiled lightly, she was still the same Sable he knew and loved…_loved_ . Stiles shook the word out of his head. Who knows, maybe, after a while, she'll get over Isaac and the two can see where they go from there. Whether they stay as friends, or something…_more. _Stiles grabbed his popcorn and adjusted himself comfortably on the couch. Whatever it was, Stiles knew one thing for sure: as long as long as he was around, Sable would never be alone. He would make sure of that. He looked at Sable one more time and smiled softly once more.

No, Sable was not alone.

* * *

**A/N: ****aaaand, there we have it. Anyone else sing "Not Alone" from AVPM while reading this? I know I did, god I love that song. So this fic was kinda anti-Isaac/Sable. Out of curiosity, who do you guys prefer more? Isaac/Sable or Stiles/Sable? Now I don't think I'll ever make a fanfic out of this, but its possible I make a couple more one-shots. I just don't really see this as a full fanfic, I feel like its been done before. Meh, that's just me. REVIEWS ARE LIKE AIR, ALWAYS A GOOD THING TO HAVE XD ~BJT**


End file.
